


Change Everything

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-19
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James wants Lily, Sirius wants Liz, Remus wants Jazz. Only one problem, Jazz, Lily and Liz hate the marauders and never miss a chance to humiliate them. Watch (or rather, read) as Lindsay Harper and her freinds Lily Evans and Jazz Lergo undertake their 7th year at Hogwarts. What will happen the summer before that will change everything?WARNING: Frequent ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

‘Lindsay honey, come downstairs please! We are going to have a family discussion!’ my mum called sweetly from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Eurgh. I seriously did not need this right now. I fought hard not to say - _oh whoop dee doo I love family discussions! -_ in her face as sarcastically as possible.

 

‘Oh and bring Joey down too!’ she added.

 

Great. Not only do I have to haul out of my room to discuss cheerful matters with my parents, I’ve also got to carry down my four year old brother Joey too.

 

I groaned in reply to my mum. Ok, so heres a quick run-down of my life.

 

My name is Lindsay Harper, though only my mum calls me that because she doesn’t believe in abbreviating names, sickening I know. 

 

My parent’s names are Sarah and Ben Harper and I have a little brother, Joey. Joey is as cute as annoying, pestering, crying, and screaming little four year olds can get. He has inherited my dad’s silky brown hair and big hazel eyes. I, however derive my appearances from my mum’s end of gene pool. 

 

Not personality, just appearances. My hair is long; banana blonde curls that end just below my shoulders. I have navy blue eyes –weird- and fair skin. I’m glad I got my mums looks, but even gladder that I got my dads personality, and brains. 

I attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and have just finished my sixth year. So after the holidays, ill be in seventh year. My awesome friends are Jazz Lergo and Lily Evans though we sometimes hang around with our fellow sixth years Whitney and Lisa. We are all in Gryffindor and Lily and I are the smart ones, Jazz’s the total rebel, Whitney’s the arty one and Lisa’s the sporty one. How cliché. 

 

Ok, enough about people I love. These are the people I hate… with a passion. They call themselves ‘The Marauders’; I mean, how lame is that! This obnoxious group of teenage boys consists of the following:

1\. Remus Lupin. He is smart and witty and quite friendly, I mean, I would consider him if his friends weren’t losers.

2\. James Potter. A cocky guy who is totally into Lily and ALWAYS manages to get on her nerves, which makes him get on my nerves.

3\. Peter Pettigrew. I seriously don’t know why this guy is in their group. He’s mousy and small and really peaky… and annoying.

4\. Sirius Black. *Shudder* He is the schools ‘playboy’ and pretty much gets any girl he wants, lets just say we have a bad history.

 

So those are the Marauders. Their personalties are horrifying but if I went for just looks, I’d be drooling all over them because I have to admit, they are attractive (well except for Peter aka. rat boy – he actually looks like a rat).

 

Now I’m sitting in front of my grinning parents – what’s with that? – waiting to be confronted or lectured or something. Joey is squirming on my lap and trying to get me to play with him.

 

‘Play wib me Linny!’ he whimpered.

 

‘Not now Joey mum and dad are going to talk to us’ I replied agitated.

 

‘Play! I want to play Lego! Want Lego, want Lego, want Lego!’ he practically shouted.

 

Yes, we have Lego. Well, that’s because I’m muggle born and most of the stuff in my house is muggle stuff. Except for the stuff in my room. When my parents found out I was a witch they cried with joy. Yes, cried. How embarrassing…

 

‘No Lego now ok? Maybe later’ 

 

‘Now!-‘ 

 

‘No!-‘

 

‘Now!-‘ 

 

‘No!-‘

 

‘Now!-‘ 

 

‘Joey! Lindsay!’ my dad yelled, ‘enough! Now your mum and I have some news for you. Firstly, we have a new neighbour moving in tomorrow and I spoke to them today and we’ve invited them to dinner tomorrow evening’ he finished.

 

‘Err… ok?’ I said trying not to let the boredom slip into my voice.

 

‘Yay!’ Joey yelled, ‘We got guests for me to play wib! There’s kids right daddy? For to play wib?’

 

‘Yes Joey. There are two boys around Lindsay’s age and two adults. Well, apparently one boy is there is their son and the other is their son’s friend who is staying with them over the holidays and helping them move’. 

 

‘Super’ I exclaimed, luckily my ‘rents didn’t notice the sarcasm in my voice.

 

‘Yes quite _super_ ’ my mum chirped. I rolled my eyes.

 

‘ The other news-‘ she continued, ‘is that your father and I are going to New Zealand for vacation in two days. This means you’ she looked at me, ‘will have to baby-sit Joey for the rest of the holidays. Now, we will pay you a bit but-‘

 

‘What!’ I shouted. No way! I am not babysitting my little brother for the rest of the holidays. That’s like crushing my social life. ‘But then my social life is ruined!’ I wailed.

 

‘Now we’re fine with you having Lily and Jazz over-‘

 

‘But… but… but… I, what? No!’ I said, ‘I don’t want to! This is injustice! I am not babysitting my four year old brother while you guys are bloody holidaying in New Zealand!’

 

‘Lindsay you’ll do as you’re told’ my mum said sternly.

 

‘Don’t call me that! I’m Linny or Liz!’ 

 

‘No, we named you Lindsay and that’s what we’ll call you’ my mum continued.

 

Stupid parents.

 

‘Yeah but everyone else-‘

 

‘We don’t care what everyone else calls you! We are your parents Lindsay-‘

 

‘Well nahh!’ I shouted. Shit. Big mistake. 

 

‘Don’t back chat to me Lindsay! Go to your room!’

 

‘Fine!’ I yelled and stormed up the stairs, slamming the door to my room shut behind me. 

 

What the hell! My parents are going on vacation and I have to look after my snotty little brother while two teenage boys move in next door. ARGH!

 

To let off some steam, I wrote identical letters to both Lily and Jazz telling them everything that I had just found out. Once I had sent them off, I sank onto my bed and sulked behind my charms text book.

*****

I woke up in the morning feeling drowsy.

My clock told me it was 7:30. Who woke up this early? Well besides me. 

I decided today I wasn’t going to be angry with my ‘rents or with Joey. Today I’m going to be calm and happy. Then maybe the ‘rents will let me have a party while they’re gone.

Maybe I’ll take Joey to the beach and spend some quality time with my little bro’. 

Peering through my wardrobe, I picked out my white bikini and a pair of denim short shorts. Sure my stomach was showing, as were my legs, but it was a boiling day and it’s not as if I didn’t have the body. 

‘Joey’ I whispered into his ear. He was sprawled on his bed and his hair was messy.

‘Joey!’ I said louder this time.

‘Goggawayhhlinnee’ he snored.

‘You want to come to the beach with me?’ I said. It was like I had set off a fire alarm or something. As soon as I mentioned the word ‘beach’ he sprang up from his bed and started yelling.

‘Yay yay yay! We go to da beach!’ he shouted.

Once I had settled him down, I said ‘ well you know we could… that is if you get ready in time. Now hurry up and get changed while I go and make some pancakes.’

‘Canpakes! You’re going to make canpakes?! YAY!’ he yelled jumping up and hugging me around the stomach. 

‘Its pancakes Joey’ I laughed but he just ignored me and started scurrying around his room looking for his swimmers and whatnot.

*****

 

‘Ready Linny?’ Joey said, full of excitement.

We had just finished our pancakes and I was writing a note to my ‘rents that we were at the beach, since they hadn’t woken up yet. 

‘Yep. Oh wait Joey can you run upstairs and get me my sunglasses?’ I asked nicely.

‘Oh-kay!’ he said and started running up the stairs. 

That was the good thing about having younger siblings. You could always make them do stuff and if you were nice to them, they didn’t object. 

‘Here fey are!’ Joey exclaimed stuffing them into my hand.

‘Ok, then we’re off!’

The walk was about ten minutes. I slipped on my sunnies and we walked to the beach, Joey already in his little floaties.

*****

 

‘That was fun’ Joey said on the way back from the beach.

We had spent most of the time splashing in the water and building sand castles in the wet sand. I agreed. It was fun. Joey could be really nice and cute sometimes. 

‘Linny… can you cawwy me? Prease?’ he wailed.

‘No Joey you can walk’ I said. We were about 7 minutes away from home. 

‘Prease? My legs hurt…’ he whimpered, pulling off his cute puppy face.

‘Joey, what are those?’ I said, pointing to his legs.

‘Dere my legs Linny’ he answered.

‘I see. Now what are they used for?’

‘Dere used faw walking!’ he said matter-of-factly.

‘Then stop wailing and walk!’ I said laughing. He giggled too and I decided to give him a shoulder ride.

‘Fank you Linny! I’m so tall! Weeee!’ he yelled.

We walked for another 5 minutes and then he got off and trudged next to me, holding my hand.

‘Hey look Joey there are out new neighbours moving in, see?’ I said pointing to the large moving van in front of the house next too ours.

‘Oh yeah! Linny can we go say hi to dem? Prease!?’

‘Yeah ok’ I answered and we started to walk towards the lady standing in front of the house.

She was very pretty, with green eyes and dark wavy hair with a clear and well natured complexion.

‘Hi. You must be our new neighbour!’ I said sweetly, ‘we live just there. I’m Lindsay but you can call me Linny or Liz, this is my brother Joey.’

‘Hewo!’ Joey replied excitedly.

‘Hello. I’m Maria, yes we’re just moving in now. It is a lovely area isn’t it?’

‘Yeah it is pretty cool. We’re right around the corner from the beach’ I said, slipping my sun glasses on the top of my head. I suddenly became aware that I was in my bikini and short shorts, a bit embarrassing.

‘Are you a Harper by any chance?’ she asked politely.

‘Yes! I’m Joey Harper and my whole famowee has the last name Harper too!’ Joey said, excited.

‘Oh! Well then we’re coming around for dinner tonight aren’t we?’

‘Yeah you are, around 7:30’.

‘Ok, well that was very nice of your parents to invite us over. Lindsay you’re a witch aren’t you?’

I gasped. What? How did she know? Nobody knew except for my family and the people at school. It was kind of lonely being the only witch around for miles. 

‘Err…umm…’

‘Yes! Lindsay’s a witch!’ Joey practically shouted.

‘Oh well so am I. Our whole family is magical so we should get along quite well’.

I sighed with relief. Yes! I was finally going to know a wizarding family! Being muggleborn, I didn’t really know about them much…

‘Speaking of family…’ Maria said peering around ‘where are they? Here, come inside and I’ll introduce you’

I nodded and Joey held on to my hand as we followed her into the house. It was the same as ours actually. Well, the same concept and stuff. Maria started chatting to us about where things were going to go and all, as we walked into the lounge room, I saw too teenage boys tackling each other. They looked ridiculous! Each was trying to pin the other to the ground and they were wrestling like crazy so I couldn’t see their faces, though they were quite fit by the looks of it.

‘- and we’ll put the couch there… boys! Stop that! We have our next door neighbour here!’ she said sternly.

They immediately stopped and stood up. As soon as they saw me their jaws dropped. My eyes widened. No, it couldn’t be! I felt a horrified expression sweep across my face. No way! Nah-ah it can’t be them! 

Both boys were gasping and trying to speak.

‘This is my son James Potter and his friend Sirius Black’. 

*****

 

They continued to stare at me and I felt their eyes sweep over body as they looked me up and down. Sirius was looking gorgeous. He was sweating and his grey eyes were sparkling in disbelief. James equally shocked. WHAT THE HELL! This is not fair! The two people I hate most in the world were now living next door to me!

‘Sirius, James’ Maria said, ‘this is Lindsay and Joey Harper’.

‘We know’ Sirius said.

‘Err… oh wow look at the time its 6:45 already! We should get going now to start making… err… dinner… umm… see ya…’ I said awkwardly.

I started to walk out and looked over my shoulder. Maria was using her wand to unpack some furniture. Meanwhile, James still looked gob smacked. Sirius grinned at me and winked, I gave him a look of deepest loathing and scowled. Pulling Joey along, I walked out of the room, thinking about all the sorts of horrible that my summer was going to be.

                                        ♥♥♥

**A/N: Both me and a friend wrote this, please tell us what you think of it? Thanks a lot**

 


	2. Chapter 2

‘Oh jee mum…’ I wailed, ‘I'm really not feeling well, I’m not even hungry. Would it be ok if I just skipped dinner and went to bed?’ This was my chance to jig my little dinner party with the new neighbours. I looked up at my mum pleadingly, feigning sickness.

‘Why certainly not Lindsay, we have guests over! And if I’m right, those two boys attend your school, correct?’ she didn’t even look up from the sushi she was rolling! My mum always was the sympathetic type…

‘Yeh whatever let me just go and get changed’ I said like the moody teenager I am.

Stupid-fucking-good-for-nothing-mum won’t even let me sleep while we have guests over. I know who the parent-of-the-year award is going to.

‘Ok…’ I sighed, ‘now what to wear....’

I gazed blankly in my crowded wardrobe. I couldn’t wear anything too casual or my mum would probably disown me. I couldn’t wear anything to fancy or The Losers would probably mock me. I started to feel embarrassed at the fact that they had seen me in a bikini... wont let that happen again.

After some pondering, I finally chose a pair of black skinny jeans which my mum absolutely hated –just to piss her off- and a neat, white, short sleeve top which wasn’t too casual. Just as I was applying my usual dosage of English toffee lip-gloss, the door bell rang.

Great. Welcome to hell Liz.

I groaned and decided I would only go down stairs when my mum called me down. This would definitely tick her off. Pissing my mum off was my goal in life… as well as plotting the Marauders’ death.

Sinking into my bed, I started thinking about Jay… my boyfriend. He was sooo dreamy. We have been going out since the end of 5th year and I am totally head over heels for him. With his chocolate brown hair and warm eyes, well defined figure from Quidditch, and his soothing-

‘LINDSAY DEARY! Would you please come down for dinner!?’ my dearest mother screeched up the stairs.

‘Yeh OK I’m coming!’ I shouted back, taking my time walking down the stairs. 

The Potters + Black were sitting comfortably in the living room chatting with my dad and crooning over my oh-so-cute-perfect-little brother. 

Alright, time to put on your sweet smile and greet the guests politely, making sure to ignore The Losers. I stepped into the living room and did just that. After a while I made friendly conversation with the Potters –minus Dork-a-tron- while my mum finished garnishing the sushi. 

Joey and Loser 1 and Loser 2 were building some sort of torturous contraption out of some Lego. 

‘Hey Liz! Wanna join us in some major Lego building?’ I heard Sirius say.

‘I think ill pass’ I said not even glancing at him. ‘Excuse me,’ I said as I left the living room to help my mum in the kitchen. 

‘Lindsay what are you wearing!’ She wailed as she dribbled soy sauce into petite little bowls. 

‘Well mum-‘I started to say back but I was thankfully interrupted as the Potters + Black + father + oh-so-cute-perfect-little brother entered the room merrily. 

‘Well now take a seat’ my mum said happily, ‘and help yourself too some sushi’, now gesturing towards the rolls on the table. 

Everyone took a seat as I went to go get cups and drinks. Oh fuck. Come on Merlin! Are you kidding me? There was only one seat left and it was in the worst possible location imaginable. 

Oh yes. 

You guessed right.

There was only one vacant seat and that was in between Loser 1 and Loser 2.

I sighed heavily and sat down in between them feeling my comfort crash through the floor. Sirius grinned and winked at me, his stormy eyes twinkling and smirk growing in size. Boy was he gorgeous. And cocky. Oh how I hated him. James was smirking too at my discomfort as I sulked in my seat.

‘Ermm…’ James said to the everyone, ‘I don’t mean to be impolite’-my ass- ‘but what exactly is shusee?’ he finished.

‘Yes, I’ve never seen anything like it’ Mr. Potter said quizzically gesturing towards the sushi.

‘Oh well of course you haven’t,’ I started ‘and its _sushi_ James’ I added glaring at him.

‘Well sushi is a Japanese food. It’s basically just rice and some filling wrapped in seaweed. It’s a muggle food of course so you wouldn’t have heard of it but it’s really nice’ I finished. 

Everyone took some rolls and munched happily on them. I pretty much stayed oblivious to the conversations of the adults. Loser 1 (James) was chatting animatedly to Joey and Sirius and I were the only ones not talking. 

Oh no, I thought, please do not make conversation with me Black. Please leave me be and definitely do not ask me out. We had our chance, Black and I, in 3rd year. It didn’t go well…

__

Flashback:

__

‘Hey cutie’ Sirius whispered in Liz’s ear from behind. She jumped in surprise but once she turned to see Sirius’ face she grinned. They were in a deserted corridor.

__

‘Hey Sirius’ she said as he kissed her cheek, making both of them blush a little. 

__

‘Hey Liz you wanna go to the lake?’ Sirius said cheekily.

__

Him and Lindsay had been going out since 2nd year and were head over heels for each other. 

__

She grinned but then frowned.

__

‘Oh I really want to go Sirius… its just I promised to tutor Jessica Becks in our year for transfiguration. I’m really sorry…’ she said, truly sorry.

__

Sirius looked deeply disappointed. ‘Oh, yeh sure whatever…’ he said grumpily. 

__

‘But…’ she continued mischievously, ‘Ill make it up to you later…’ 

__

They stepped closer to each other until their lips met and they were soon in a passionate embrace. Sirius was just starting to get into it when Lindsay pulled away.

__

‘Got to go… see ya!’ she said walking down the corridor. 

__

Sirius kicked the wall moodily, why does she have to reck everything? He thought, he had even packed a picnic…

__

Sirius rounded a corner and bumped into Jessica Becks. 

__

‘Oh hi Sirius’ she said blushing furiously at his good looks.

__

‘Hey, sorry ‘bout that, my bad.’ He apologised to the Hufflepuff, ‘So where are you off too?’ he inquired flashing a charming grin.

__

‘Oh well I’m meeting Liz for tutoring’ she answered shyly.

__

‘Oh right yeh..’ he said. 

__

They slowly started to chat a little, Jessica growing out of her shyness.

__

‘So err… you got a boyfriend?’ Sirius said, obviously flirting.

__

‘Well no…’ she said mirroring his approach.

__

Sirius stepped closer to her and pushed her against the wall and put his hands around her waist. They lent in and started kissing fiercely. Sirius didn’t really know what he was doing, he loved Liz. But the lack of action was pissing him off…

__

Sirius put his hand up her skirt as they continued kissing. Jessica was moaning a little-

__

‘SIRIUS?’ 

__

They pulled apart to see Lindsay standing in front of them shocked and hurt at the same time. 

__

‘Oh err… I think I should... umm… g-go now…’ said Jessica and she sprinted out of sight.

__

‘What the fuck Sirius?!’ Lindsay’s expression was heartbreaking. Tears were welling in her eyes and she looked hurt.

__

Sirius didn’t want to see her like this. He hadn’t meant to do what he did-

__

‘Liz, I can explain’ he said hurt for some reason.

__

‘Ok, fine then. Explain.’

__

‘Well, she was walking then I bumped into her and then we were talking… and umm…’

__

‘What you just decided to make out in the corridor?!’ Lindsay shouted, still holding back tears.

__

‘No! Well, I dint mean to I swear! Please…’ he said pleadingly wearing a distraught face.

__

‘Don’t you fucking please me Sirius… is that the best excuse you can come up with? That you didn’t mean it! What did I do?! Why would you do this?!’

__

‘I swear it was nothing…’ Sirius continued to plead. He couldn’t lose her, he couldn’t lose Lindsay, and she was everything to him. Tears started to slowly trickle down her beautiful face-

__

‘IT WAS NOTHING!?’ she screamed, ‘No Sirius! It was something… I have no idea what it was but… b-but… something happened. Snogging someone’s face off in the middle of the corridor when you have a girlfriend who loved you-‘

__

‘You love me?’ Sirius said shocked. There was no doubt he loved her to, but to hear her say it back…

__

‘No Sirius’ she said sadly still crying, ‘I loved you. I don’t know what I feel anymore… I can’t do this.. not when I know you could be snogging girls behind my fucking back…’

__

‘No… Please don’t do this Liz… I love you.’ 

__

Sirius was praying that she would forgive him… hoping this wasn’t the end of their relationship.

__

‘Don’t-‘ she said, simply shaking her head sadly, tears falling to the ground. 

__

‘Liz… please…’ Sirius whispered, surprisingly, his eyes were starting to water.

__

He couldn’t lose her. She was his world. He stepped closer to her to try and wipe they tears from her face, Lindsay stepped back wearing a look of disgust and pain.

__

‘It’s over Sirius’.

__

*****

__

 

__

The next day Lindsay went to the library, she and Sirius were still distraught after their break up but Sirius wasn’t giving up.

__

After reading for about half an hour, she left to go for a walk around the lake. She stepped outside feeling the cool air against her face and started to walk. 

__

‘LIZ!’ 

__

She whipped her head around to see Sirius running after her. There was no way she could talk to him after what happened so she made her way back inside. She was climbing the stairs back up to the entrance when she heard Sirius again.

__

‘Wait Liz I need to talk to you’ he continued at the bottom of the stairs, followed by Remus, Peter and James.

__

He ran up the stairs to her. 

__

‘Liz please I’m sorry…’

__

‘Leave me alone Black,’ she said turning away from him.

__

‘Since when were we on last name terms?’

__

‘Hmm… let me think. Oh yeh! Since you cheated on me!’ she said in mock sarcasm.

__

‘We don’t have to be like this Liz-‘

__

‘Don’t call me Liz’ she whispered. Sirius couldn’t help thinking about how beautiful she looked, silky blonde hair whipping in the wind, blue eyes sparkling-

__

She reached for the door handle…

__

‘Wait! It wasn’t all my fault you know!’ Sirius said starting to get fired up now.. How could she reject him like this?

__

She whipped around to face him.

__

‘Not all your fault!? NOT ALL YOUR FAULT!? If I remember correctly, YOU were the one snogging other people in corridors!’ she shouted.

__

‘Yeh well.. well…’ 

__

"WELL WHAT!?’ she shouted furiously.

__

‘Well maybe It was because of the lack of action I was getting!’ the words slipped involuntarily from Sirius’ mouth. They were both shocked at what he said.

__

‘You want action!? Ill show you action!-‘ and with that, Lindsay punched him with all her might. Sirius was shocked beyond belief, blood trickled down his handsome face. 

__

She reached out for the handle again, but a hand grasped her shoulder. Lindsay whipped out her wand out and pointed it at Sirius’ chest.

__

‘Touch me again, and ill hex you into oblivion’ she threatened fiercely.

__

End of flashback. 

__

Yep. Sirius and I had our chance. But he fucked it up… if he’s thinking of starting over then-

‘Hey Liz, do you think we’ll ever be able to… you know…’

‘No.’ I said simply standing up to put her plate in the sink. How could he even think about it? He broke my heart and he has to pay the price. The price is having me hate him. 

To my utter despair, the Dorkatrons + squeaky clean brother followed me to the kitchen as they finished eating as well.

After some confusion and struggle, we all managed to get out of the cramped kitchen alive, though I would have rather died because I had to brush uncomfortably against the Losers to get out. 

‘Excuse me,’ I said to everyone and started to my way up the stairs and to my safety zone (my room).

This was not going to be an enjoyable summer. Just as I was on the verge of jumping out of my window from depression, I saw something that raised my mood-o-meter. 

Two owls were perched on my bed impatiently. I ran so fast to my bed that from an outsider’s point of view, it must have looked like I had teleported or something.

I quickly pulled the letter from the owl on the left, which was from Lily and read it thoroughly:

__

Hey Liz, 

__

Guess what! I’m so ecstatic, I made Head Girl! So that means I’ll have extra responsibilities at Hogwarts from now on. It seems as if you’ll have some extra responsibilities too seeing as you’re looking after Joey! I think it should be rather exciting, you know, for future job references and experience. 

__

Oh Merlin, the toe rag asked me out by letter yesterday… again… and again… and again. 

__

Will he ever give up? Honestly I would never even consider associating with such and arrogant, big-headed, impolite, bullying… sorry I got a little carried away there. 

__

Oh well, at least we will not have to be around the Marauders in the holidays…

__

So would it be alright if I came over? If so, please give me the:

__

\- Time

__

\- Date

__

\- Dress code 

__

Ok thanks Liz, 

__

Lots of love Lily 

__

I laughed as I read the letter over. Ahh, trust Lily to write all formally and of course, trust Lily to write all that job reference and experience bull. Ok, well that advice didn’t really help at all; all it did was show me that Lily was a completely different species. Well she didn’t have any siblings so of course she wouldn’t understand; Jazz could definitely help me though seeing as she has two siblings. I made a mental note to write back to Lily giving her the details of the sleepover.

Ok now for Jazz’s letter, this should be good:

__

Hey Linny, 

__

I feel so fukin’ sorry for you, you have to look after Joey?! I mean he’s cute ‘n’ all but, urghhh that’s fukin torture! It’s not right for you to be babysitting in the HOLIDAYS! Doesn’t that woman have a social life? If my mum told me to babysit the twins, I would tell her to shove it up her ass. And that’s me being polite.. hehehe, as you should very well know.

__

Man you are soo fucked. Oh yeh and Lily got Head Girl… wow I so didn’t see that one coming. She wrote me a letter about 100 inches long explaining all of her new duties and whatnot. It was soo boring. I didn’t even understand any of it… 

__

Ok so gimme a rough date and I’ll crash around then at your place ok?

__

Later Linny,

__

Lots o’ lurve Jazz

__

By the time I was finished reading the letter, I was crying with laughter. The two letters were so different! One was polite and formal, the other was informal and had a rather lot of swearing. Jazz and Lily are so different, I thought, what a weird combination. Lily was all smart, polite and preppy with auburn hair and emerald eyes which seemed to sparkle all the time and fair skin. Her style was basically plain tees and jeans and smart casual. Jazz was the total opposite. Her hair was dark brown with crimson streaked through it, matching her swirling brown-black eyes. She was well tanned and tended to wear more rebellious clothes. I guess I was in between, I mean, I am third in my class…

__

Knock knock.

__

I glanced at my door. 

__

Knock knock.

__

I sighed and said lazily, ‘who is it?’

Someone coughed behind the door and said ‘ err… its Sirius’.

What the fuck did he want now? Groaning in reply, I walked over to the door and opened it.

‘What do you want?’ I said, not bothering with politeness.

‘Well I was wondering… umm… could I come in?’ 

‘No’.

‘Oh ok, well can we talk?’

‘Umm… no?’ I seriously was not in the mood to "talk".

‘Come on Liz. Please? Its important’ he gave me a cute puppy face, I hated him so much.

‘You’ve got 15 seconds’ I said flatly

‘Oh ok well, err… I don’t know where to start-‘

’10 seconds…’ I said not even look at him but at my watch with a bored expression. He looked annoyed.

‘Ok fine. Umm you know about what happened between us-‘

‘5 seconds-‘

‘Do you have to be like-‘

‘3…’

‘stop it just-‘

‘2…’

‘what? Oh umm-‘

‘1…’

‘I just-‘

‘Times up!’ I said and slammed the door in his shocked and annoyed face. I heard a frustrated moan behind the door and grinned. 

 

                                        ♥♥♥

**A/N: How'd you all like it? Give us some feedback please..**

**Oh and when you review, please give us your favourite quote =]**

 


	3. Chatper 3

I woke up feeling a little… mean. Oh well, Sirius deserved it.

My clock told me it was 9:45. Ahh that’s better. I gazed around my room and I saw the two letters I had received from Jazz and Lily last night. Groaning, I got up and thought of replies. I ended up with identical letters for both of them, saved time:

__

Hey guys, 

__

Congrats to Lily for making Prefect (because I never saw that one coming…)

__

My parents were going to leave tomorrow but they have to leave this afternoon because they accidentally booked they’re accommodation early… weirdos. 

__

Anyways, thanks for your support in my time of grieving. Much appreciated guys. Oh and there’s just one little tiny, incy-wincy, microscopic detail I should mention…

__

The Potters and Sirius Black have moved in next door. 

__

Ok so it’s not that microscopic…

__

Oh who am I kidding?! It’s fucking colossal! 

__

My parents invited them for dinner last night and it was torture to the max. Sirius asked me if we could start over (again) and tried to talk to me but I slammed my door in his face. Proud of me? I seriously don’t get it! He begs for my forgiveness and claims that he loves me but the next day I see him going out with some bimbo? What the hell? 

__

So you guys should come around 7:00pm tonight since my ‘rents will be gone and Joey will be asleep. Oh and dress code Lily? Anything that won’t make James drown in a puddle of his own drool… 

__

Ok see ya tonight!

__

Lots of love Liz.

__

PS. Apparently Remus is sleeping over at the Potters tonight, so we’ll play a massive prank on the Marauders yeah?

__

There we go. I sent them off and went back to sleep. I’m that kinda person. The kinda person who wakes up late, does something, gets tired, and then goes to sleep again. 

I woke up for the second time that day at 6:00pm. WOAH! I slept for the whole day! Jeez what is wrong with me? 

I went down to the kitchen and found a note to my mum explaining that they had left already left (how nice, they didn’t even say goodbye to me), that Joey was asleep and that dinner was in the fridge. After a quick dinner I went back to my room to get ready. 

Once again I find myself in a situation of peril. What do I wear? Why am I mentally incapable when it comes to picking out clothes? So in the end I decided on a black shorts and a white singlet with some cool swirly colourful designs. Putting my hair in a high messy ponytail, I put on some gloss and eyeliner and ta-da! I was ready. And just in time to because I heard the door bell ring. 

EEP! I love having my friends over! We get up to all sorts of mischief. Our neighbour, Mrs. Cores (she’s in love with Joey and always babysits), almost died when we sprayed her lovely roses with poison. They died within the hour. Her roses were like her children. Yeah, so we’re evil… but I can’t wait to pull a prank on the Marauders!

‘Take your bloody time, why dont ya?!’ I heard Jazz shout from outside. Then I heard a Lily-ish giggle and realised Lily must have given Jazz a lift.

‘OK, ok jeez I’m coming!’ I shouted back half-laughing. 

I swung the door open and gave them both a suffocating hug. After much gagging and playful slapping, I released them. 

‘Hey can we go for a walk Liz? It’s such a nice day’ Lily said excitedly.

‘Yeah sure… wait, who’s going to look after Joey? I know he’s asleep but-‘ I started before being interrupted by Jazz. 

‘Oh, just carry him to Cores house and make him crash there’

‘Hmm yeah ok’ I replied.

We dropped Joey off at Mrs. Cores house (she was delighted to have him) and decided to go to the beach. However as soon as we came to the front of the Potters house we heard someone shout out at us.

‘Oi Evans!’ came James’ voice, ‘marry me?!’

‘No Potter! Will you just leave me ALONE!?’ Lily shouted, her face contorted with rage.

We continued to walk to the beach talking about our holidays and giggling around, playfully bumping into each other. I looked behind me and was shocked to see that Sirius, James and Remus were following us, also chatting, Jazz and Lily turned around too.

‘Oi Losers!’ Jazz shouted back at them. James and Sirius looked up.

I started laughing, ‘Haha! You looked you idiots! well except for Remus’.

‘What the fuck are you doing following us?’ Jazz said as we came to a halt stopping before them. She can be very intimidating if she wants to. (Most of the time)

‘Well we fancied going to the beach’ said Remus politely grinning at me. Wasn’t he just the cutest thing? He had sandy hair and sky blue eyes that seemed to be clouded with secrets.

‘Yeah,’ James said smugly, ‘is that against the law? I’m sorry do we need a permit to go to the beach?’

‘No, but you need a permit for a head your size, in fact, having such a big ego should be illegal,  if it was you’d be in Azkaban for a life’ Jazz shot back. 

Lily and I started laughing and Remus chuckled. James shot him a glare ‘what? I-It was funny…’ was all Remus said.

‘Fine then you go to the beach but make sure you stay at least 50 meters away from us, got it?’ Lily inquired.

‘But my dear Lily’ James pleaded, ‘if I have to stay 50 metres away from you, how are you going to have my babies?’

At this, Lily let out a howl of rage and yelled, ‘Potter! If you ever speak to me like that again I’ll make sure you will never be able to have babies! GOT IT!?’ she said. Everyone looked at her with new found awe. She had pulled James’ collar so she had total control over him.

‘Yep, ok, got it!’ James cowered as Lily let go of him and continued to walk with us in a huff.

Sirius rolled his eyes. We started to walk again with the "Losers" behind us occasionally shouting something at us from behind. 

‘James stop staring at my ass!’ Lily shouted.

‘What? How did you know I was star- I mean… why would you think that?’ James stuttered. 

‘I have my ways’, she replied, ‘listen guys can we walk back? I really don’t want to go to the beach while those Dorks are there’.

****

Sirius’ POV.

****

I watched Liz, Jazz and Lily walk back to their house. Why can’t Lindsay forgive me? Can’t she see that I never meant to-

‘Oi Padfoot what’s on your mind’ James said to me as we continued to slowly walk to the beach.

‘Huh? Nothing’ I replied. Ok I have to stop thinking about Lindsay. Well now I can at least discuss more important issues with Remus. 

‘Sooo Moony?’ I said menacingly, ‘you totally fancy Jazz’.

‘Wah? Ermm no! Umm… w-w-why would you s-say that? I don’t fancy any-body! Leave me alone!’ he replied defensively, a little too defensively actually.

‘You’re in denial,’ I replied, ‘if you don’t fancy her, then why do you always blush around her? Why are you always staring at her? And why are you so defensive when I make a suggestion about you two? Why Remus why? Why? Why? Why? Why? W-‘

‘Shut up!’ Remus shouted.

‘… and he’s cracked! Bing bing bing!’ James shouted, taking on the voice of a wrestling match commentator.

‘I have not,’ Remus said quietly.

‘Well obviously we have hit a soft spot haven’t we Moony?’ I teased, ‘c’mon, let it out’.

Remus looked pensive. He was definitely sick… love sick. He started to stutter and mumble awkwardly, then he talked to us flat out.

‘Ok. Your right. I sort of do fancy her. I know we’re complete opposites, I mean she’s all hardcore and a rebel and really pretty and-and-and-’ he stopped abruptly and a sad expression swept across his face.

‘And… she would never like me. Ever.’ He finished sadly.

Aww, Remus thought that his furry-little-problem would prevent a relationship? That was hardly fair. 

‘Moony, your little problem can’t prevent anything!’ James started, ‘I mean, you should go for it. You probably have a chance mate’.

‘Yeh’, I said encouragingly, ‘I mean I for one definitely saw her lookin’ at you back there, you know I think she was mentally undressing you or-‘

‘Bugger off!’ Remus shouted, although, his face had turned a violent shade of red. 

*****

 

 

****

Jazz’s POV.

****

Ok so Lily, Liz and I are sitting in Liz’s lounge room right now, gazing around the neat room for some inspiration. Anything. I flicked some popcorn from the overflowing bowl in front of us at Lily’s face and snorted with suppressed laughter at her gob-smacked expression. Oh the joy of annoying Lily. 

But not now, I thought to myself, Right now you are thinking of possible Marauder pranks. Oh come on… it cant be that hard…

‘Guyysss’ Lindsay wailed.

‘Think of something! Come on!’ Lily replied, drawing me back from my wondering daydreams about a certain Marauder. Must get rid of those thoughts, I thought mentally slapping myself. Now is not the time to be thinking about Re-

‘I’ve got it!’ said Lindsay practically shouted, I know who else has "got it", I thought, I mean he is so hot! Ok, another mental slap. I think my brain will be bruised by the end of the day…

‘Jeez Liz! I don’t want my effing eardrums to burst you know! Ok so what you got?’ I replied.

‘Ok… how about we sneak up to Pot-heads house and creep into their window-‘

‘Hmm I like…’

‘and then we… err… do something’ she finished uncertainly.

Lily sighed and said ‘well unless "something" is supposed to be code for some brilliant plan than I don’t really think that we have a good prank yet!’

Just then I had a mental shut down as my brain forme a genius plan on its own. 

‘Oh-my-God. I have a plan.’ I gasped, ‘girls, did you bring your suitcases?’

 

  **A/N: So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it, Let us know (meaning, please leave a review) =]**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR**

  



	4. Chatper 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is abit shorter than the others.**

Recap:

‘Oh-my-God. I have a plan.’ I gasped, ‘girls, did you bring your suitcases?’

                                                          ***

****

James’ P.O.V.

‘- and her eyes could pass for emeralds you know,’ I rambled to Sirius and Remus who probably weren’t even listening, ‘but her hair is just so "WOW" I mean its like fire… hmm, fire and emeralds? That’s amazing! But her skin is like milky white and smooth so would that make it emeralds, fire and milk? Nah I’ll just stick to fire and emeralds. You know how she makes me feel guys? Whenever I see her i-‘

‘Yeh yeh Prongs we know what happens when guys get *ahem* happy…’ Sirius said and he and Remus started laughing like the crazy boys they were.

‘Shut up Sirius! I was not talking about that! I was going to say that whenever I see her I get butterflies!-‘

‘I don’t wanna know _where_ though…’ Remus snorted. He and Sirius started laughing again rolling around in their sleeping bags. Jeez, I thought, what weirdos… how they can make fun of my love-struck antics are beyond me.

‘Boys would you please go to sleep!?’ my mum yelled from down the hall. She had been constantly bugging us to go to sleep for like the past hour, of course we kept on talking like hyper sugar-filled maniacs. 

‘You know we really should get to sleep guys, its 11:30’ said Moony. Oh Remus, what a goof ball. Who cares what my mum says?

‘Who cares what James’ mum says?’ Sirius implied. 

‘Amen!’ I replied. 

Remus sighed, ‘ok ok fine then. How about some truth or dare?’ Remus said wiggling his eyebrows.

We all sat up in our sleeping bags excitedly as Sirius got an empty bottle and placed it in the middle of our newly formed circle.

Just then I could have sworn I heard someone’s voice outside, it sounded like ‘gerroffmee’, but I didn’t look into it. 

****

Lily’s P.O.V

****

‘Gerroffmee!’ I squealed though my voice was muffled by Jazz’s ass. And why, you ask, is my voice muffled by Jazz’s ass? Well that would account to the fact that Jazz’s ass was shoved in my face, thus making it extremely difficult to talk. And why, you ask again, is Jazz’s ass shoved in my face? Well that would account to the fact that the three of us are crammed into a tricky position, aloft on a high tree… in front of James Potters bedroom window. 

‘Whoops sorry!’ Jazz eclaimed as she clambered into a much more comfortable position. Now, Jazz, Liz and I are perched on a huge branch that runs along Potters window. Well that was convenient. Liz peered in and we followed. Their, sitting in the middle of Potters room, huddled in sleeping bags, were the Marauders (minus Peter).

There was an empty bottle in the middle of them.

‘Oh yes!’ Jazz whispered, ‘they’re playing truth or dare! Lets listen in before we commence operation P.S.P.H.B.T’

‘Err… what’s that?’ I whispered back.

‘Stands for Prank-Stinky-Poo-Heads-Big-Time… DUHR!’ Jazz said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. We all giggled silently as Jazz courageously edged the window a fraction open.

‘After a truth and a dare each how about we play Hair Boggart?’ Sirius said.

‘Oh my gosh!’ I whispered, ‘this is just too good!’ Jazz, Lily and I grinned evilly and continued to listen.

‘Yeh ok’ Potter and Lupin replied. 

Sirius said something and then spun the bottle, it landed on himself. He spun it again and it landed on… Potter.

‘Ahh. Now Prongs… truth or dare’ Sirius grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I looked over at Liz and saw she was frowning slightly and staring intently at Black. I wonder what’s going on there, I thought. 

‘Hmm…’ Potter pondered, ‘truth’.

Jazz made a noise like a _humph_ and I distinctly heard the word ‘chicken’ escape her lips as she snorted. We giggled silently as Black and Lupin whispered to each other. 

Potter was just gazing around the room. He looks kinda cute like that, I thought. WOAH BAD LILY! Mental slap! Well I was meant to give myself a mental slap but for some reason I ended up actually slapping my face. 

Liz and Jazz looked over at me. Oh great, I thought, they saw me slap myself. I must’ve looked like a freaking retard!

‘Don’t worry’ Jazz whispered, ‘Lily’s just slapping herself because she found herself staring at Potter, and probably thinking he looks hot’

I gawped. She is beyond weird. How did she know? I was about to give a snappy come back when Lupin started to talk. 

‘Ok Prongs. Were going to ask you who you would go out with out of the 7th year Gryffindor girls, but you would _obviously_ choose Lily no doubt…-‘

I felt myself blush, but I guess I was used to it.

‘So, here is the question. Do you actually love Lily Evans? Like are you in love with her or just infatuated? Love or Lust prongs?’

James pondered. He was looking at the floor. I can tell he was taking this seriously, but I couldn’t help but wonder what the answer would be. 

Did he? 

I wasn’t sure how I would feel Just then he opened his mouth to say something…

‘Love.’ Was all he said. Well he sort of whispered it.

I gasped with so much shock that I fell off the tree branch. Yes, I fell of the tree. Well I was about to until Liz caught my hand. I’m not exaggerating when I say I actually felt relief wash over me. Saved by Liz. Her and Jazz hauled me up and stared at me. I sat back down on the branch and looked down to my hands which were in my lap and is started twirling my thumbs around each other

Jazz and Liz had the respect not too say anything, though I knew they would later. 

Black and Lupin looked solemn. Sirius looked as if James had died and he was in mourning. Lupin had a small smile on his face but looked apologetic. 

Potter coughed awkwardly and said, ‘well… err, anyways… umm, ill spin…’ he stuttered realising the look on his friends faces. The bottled whirled round and round until it landed on… Remus.

‘Truth’ he said automatically. I didn’t blame him, Potter and Black weren’t exactly know for their subtlety when it came to dares. 

Black grinned and started whispering frantically to James who nodded then grinned like a madman.

‘Oh Moony, my poor, unfortunate, confused, delusional-‘ 

‘Get on with it!’ 

‘Well fine then Mr. Grumpy,’ James muttered, ‘what are your true, honest and complete feelings about Jazz Lergo,’ he finished.

Liz and I immediately averted our gaze to Jazz. She could have passed for a beetroot! Her face was so red! Now Jazz isn’t the blushing type, especially when it came to guys. So that could only mean…

‘Oh my God you totally like him!’ Liz whispered. 

Remus was thinking about the question. Sirius then said ‘ok, now tell us what you think about her personality, body, overall looks and exactly what you think about her. Got it?’ Remus nodded and fidgeted nervously. 

‘Ok… err… Sirius stop looking at me like that!’ Remus shouted as Sirius wriggled is eyebrows in anticipation. He stopped but was grinning at him expectantly, ‘while we’re young…’ James yawned.

‘Ok fine, well umm… as for personality, well I think she’s perfect. Like she’s so rebellious and out there and vibrant and funny and cool yet she’s still sorta mature and when she looks at you its like she knows you’re secrets,’ Remus took a deep breathe ‘I don’t want her to know my secret…’ he continued, ‘Umm… body, shit… err, well… I think – hmm she’s… well you know, really err- well I reckon, just sorta… and also, but like I think that… ermm well she looks… well just, umm… I think-‘

‘REMUS!’ Potter and Black shouted in unison.

‘Just spit it out ok Moony get a hold of yourself just say it god dammit!’ James yelled.

‘OK! She’s absolutely gorgeous! Alright? Like amazingly flawless! She’s freaking beautiful ok!?’ Remus blurted out. 

If Jazz’s face was red before, then right now it must be super nova. Yep, she so totally likes Remus. Aww how cute! Its funny how they’re complete opposites, oh well, what can I say? Opposites attract. 

James and Remus were laughing. How insensitive! And Remus was as red as Jazz. 

‘Ok…’ Black panted, wiping a tear from his eyes –probably from laughing so much- ‘-now what are your exact feelings about her…?’

‘Well I, you know, really – I really like her…’ Remus stuttered nervously, ‘-as in… more than friends…’ James wolf whistled and they bothed started cheering. Honestly they are so immature…

Sirius was the next target for the bottle Remus span. Remus said ‘Pay back time…’ and whispered something in James’ ear as they both started grinning.

‘So…’ Remus started, ‘Lindsay Harper’, was all he said and Sirius eyes widened as he looked away from his friends and towards the window. We quickly ducked and I looked at Liz, her face was completely expressionless. 

‘What about her?’ Sirius choked out.

‘Hmm… well you know, just pondering something… I see the way you look at her Sirius. Now Answer me this question: Do you still love her?’ 

Sirius looked up and said clearly, ‘Yes’.

Liz’s face was still hidden of emotion. She was good at that, keeping her feelings tucked away.

James coughed and said ‘Ok now lets all pick dares for each other. I’ll pick Sirius’, Sirius does Remus’, Remus picks mine’ About 10 seconds later they all nodded and said ‘done’. Freaks…

‘Ok,’ Remus started, ‘James, you have to.. 

 

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffie, Sanice is on holidays and I'm having writers block so I have to stop it there but she'll be back then I'm leaving for camp so it won't be updated until early Feburuary, sorry. Well enjoy your holidays and REVIEW!! please as our christmas presents =]**   



	5. Chapter 5

‘Ok,’ Remus started, ‘James, you have to tell Lily that you love her’.

I choked on nothing in particular as Remus said this. Was he kidding!? I would kill James!

‘But she would kill me!’ James screeched –in a very manly way, mind you-.

Yes I most certainly would, I thought. What’s Remus playing at? Does he honestly believe that I would take it quietly if James inflicted the L-bomb on me? And I thought he was smart!

‘A dare’s a dare Prongs, and you must never back down on a dare’ Sirius stated.

James sighed and said ‘oh well its not as if she can hate me any more’.

Why is it that these words sting me?

‘Anyway moving on… Remus, even though your dare is the most harshest I have ever had to fulfil, im not going to dare you do something as horrific as asking Jazz out…’ Black started, you could tell Potter was glad to the change topic. Remus let out a sigh of relief at this.

‘However, you may be forced to ruin your… err, "goody-goody" reputation’ Black finished. Remus frowned, he had a tight, mature and innocent structure to uphold. Black cleared his throat and continued in an annoyingly cocky voice.

‘At the start of term feast, you must walk up to dear old professor Dumbledor and start plaiting his beard… by hand… all the way to the bottom’

‘WHAT!?’

Potter and Black were rolling on the floor in fits of immature laughter. What gits! Remus just sighed and put his head in his hands muttering colourful words under his breath.

Ouch. No one would ever let him live this kind of humiliation down, no one. Poor thing. Oh well suck it up.

‘Ah now Padfoot, the time has come’ Potter said, who was he, Yoda? I wonder what Black has to do. It better be extra bad, he deserved it after what he did to Liz.

‘Hmm now I reckon you’re gonna get a hell of a lotta detentions for this-‘

‘Oh great.’

‘-but it’ll be so worth it. Dare ya too go up to Snivelly with a bottle of shampoo, petrify him, and start to wash his hair in the entrance hall first morning back’

That git! That insolent, arrogant, bullying, mean, selfish git! How dare he!? To think he actually has the nerve to do that to someone. James Potter hasn’t changed one bloody bit! When I’m through with him he’ll look like baked beans on toast, honestly I’m going to get him.

Black was actually laughing. So was Potter. I looked over at Liz, she was smirking at the thought of Black getting in trouble. Jazz was sniggering.

‘Jazz!’ I whispered.

‘What?’

‘How can you laugh at that its so mean!’

‘Yeh but you have to agree, Snape is in real need for a bit of soap-scalp contact!’ I shook my head at her. Was I the only one taking this seriously!?

Just then James’ mums voice carried into the room, shouting ‘James Henry Potter! Will you please go too sleep? You too Remus and Sirius! ONE MORE WORD AND I’LL POST BULLETINS ON HOW YOU STILL SLEEP WITH A TEDDY BEAR SIRIUS! AND I’LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT YOUR LUCKY UNDERWEAR JAMES! DON’T MAKE ME-’

Now this was too much to handle. Jazz, Liz and I immedietly burst out in fits of mad laughter. Black slept with a teddy! Potter has lucky underwear!

Now this is where I can show you how smart I am. Heres an equation:

3 girls laughing hysterically + unstable tree branch = disaster

Next thing I know we’re screaming and I’m lying on the ground next to Liz and Jazz with an aching back.

‘Oh no we’ve blown our cover!’

‘Abort operation P.S.P.H.B.T! Code red!’

‘Run!’

And that’s what we did. We run for our lives. Now I’m usually a brains instead of sport girl but here I am running like there’s no tomorrow. We had fallen off the tree and if we’re found out by the Marauders there would be hell to pay. Us being on the receiving end.

****

Remus’ POV.

Holy shit what the hell was that!? Louds screams had just come from the window. James, Sirius and I just sat stock still pondering over the horrors of being overheard. What if someone we knew heard? What if-

‘Who the hell-‘ Srius started but then James gulped and hastily rushed over to the window.

‘Oi guys’ James motioned us over to where he was, ‘I just saw three people running off. Though its too dark too tell who they were or where the went. Damn! This is bad. This is very very very bad.’

‘Tell me about it’ Sirius groaned putting his head in his hands.

I kicked the wall moodily and retreated to sleep. Hopefully they hadn’t heard. Hopefully it wasn’t them. Because if it was who I thought it was then… then… well… then I guess I’ll be going into hiding for a few months so they couldn’t tease me about what I had said about *gulp* Jazz. Oh Merlin what are we going to do?

****

Jazz’s POV

Its 5:30am. Waking up early wasn’t so bad. Besides its holidays so I have the whole day ahead of me. I ruffled my black hair as I sat up. Everything was good. Everything was fine. All is absolutely-

OH NO.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. Yesterday… prank… tree… fall… Remus…

Oh no.

Thoughts of last nights disastrous ending flooded back and I inwardly groaned at our stupidity. Shit! I took the liberty of taking a shower all the while thinking about what had happened and how we had messed up.

Hmm it would be really nice to go for a walk right now. So, being the spontaneous person I am, I trudged down the stairs and clambered out into the morning sunlight.

Walking is good. Right now, walking is giving me time to think while exerting energy. I could walk across the Sahara because that’s how much I like to walk.

After walking four a good half hour I found myself at a playground. Man those swings sure do look inviting. I sat down on the swing and thought some more. About Remus, my parents, school and just well… everything. It was good too get my mind in order. Ahh speaking of the devil…

‘Oh shit’ I heard Remus whisper from my right as he quickly turned away in the opposite direction, having seen me. Am I that scary?

‘Remus?’ I called out.

HE stopped dead in his tracks and choked out a ‘yes?’

‘Wanna join me?’ I offered. Wow I’m actually nervous. Jazz Lergo is nervous. My stomach is doing backflips, but I push off the ground and swing slowly.

‘Uhh… o-ok’

‘You don’t have too if you really don’t want too’ I said, I mean honestly, I’m not going to force the guy.

‘Oh… well…’ he murmured.

Ok is he for real? If he wants to sit down, then be my guest but if he honestly can’t bare to talk to me then he should just leave!

‘You know what, sit down. I’m leaving, you now have my permission to feel comfortable because one things for sure, I wont be here to prevent it!’ I fumed well getting off the swing and marching past him.

‘Oh, and next time you see me, try not to act like I’m a freakin’ boggart!’ I yelled back. I mean seriously… you would think I was a troll.

****

Remus’ POV.

I just stood there with my mouth agape as she stormed off. Oh Merlin. Oh my holy Merlin. If you’re up there, kill me now. Why the hell didn’t I say anything!? She even invited me to join her. JAZZ LERGO INVITED _ME_ TO SIT WITH HER! And all I could say was ‘oh… well…’?

I buried my face in my hands. I should run after her and explain. I KNOW I should. But my feet were glued to the ground. Can’t I act like a normal human being around her? No, I thought. Because I’m not a normal human being. I sighed. We could never go out, even if I did have the courage to ask. And even if she did say yes (not like).

Because I’m a monster. I hate the way i am and i wish i could change it.

  
  
  
  
 

**Liz’s POV.**

  
  
  
  
 

SLAM. I jumped, startled at the sudden sound of a door being closed with the force of a Jackie-Chan karate kick. Lily fell off the seat she was sitting on and gasped.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Why the hell am I always the one that falls out of the freekin’ chair?’ she mumbled to herself before saying, ‘What the fudge was that?’

  
  
 

Then Jazz came storming into the kitchen and on her way to a stool by the kitchen bench, she hit her knee against the corner of the dining table.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Fuck that killed!’ She screamed holding her knee for a second, then marching over to the stool and sitting on it with a huff.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Umm… Jazz? Are you ok’ I said cautiously. An angry Jazz should be approached very cautiously, I learnt the hard way.

  
  
  
  
 

‘NO! Remus and his bloody arrogance!’ she huffed whilst attacking a stack of pancakes before shoving them into her agape mouth as if they had done her personal wrong.

  
  
  
  
 

‘It was the pancakes, wasn’t it?’ I said mockingly to Jazz. She glared at them before stabbing viciously at them again.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Stupid flippin’ pancakes. It’s all there fault. Im fine. Fan-fucking-fine. Why wont the pancakes leave me alone!’ Jazz huffed.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Err… do we want to know?’ Lily said softly.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Well it doesn’t matter cos im telling you anyway!’ and then she went into detail about the encounter. Lily and I consoled her.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Look, if in know Remus well… which I do’ I started, ‘then he will come and explain himself any minute now, don’t worry Jazz’.

  
  
  
  
 

**Sirius’ POV.**

  
  
  
  
 

SLAM!

  
  
  
  
 

‘For the love of McGonagall’s panties, what the hell was that!?’ I screeched, my voice breaking slightly in the middle of the sentence.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Jeez Padfoot, you really know how to screech! You sound like a flipping deranged parrot’ James yelled.

  
  
  
  
 

‘- such an idiot! Why the hell didn’t I say something! She probably thinks im a flipping ass-‘

  
  
  
  
 

‘Woah… calm down Moony. Whats got your knickers in a twist?’ I said.

  
  
  
  
 

‘-Cant believe I was so stupid! I mean… come on! Im such an a-whipe! Holy Merlin why the-‘

  
  
  
  
 

‘Ahem!’ James cleared his throat very loudly. Remus came out of his reverie and shovelled a piece of bacon from MY plate into his mouth before turning towards James and i.

  
  
  
  
 

‘What?’ he said innocenetly.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Care to explain what that little ramble was about?’

  
  
  
  
 

‘Oh…’ he said and rushed into an encounter he had with Jazz.

  
  
  
  
 

**Lily’s POV.**

  
  
  
  
 

Jazz continued to eat grumpily while I decide to break the silence.

  
  
  
  
 

‘You know, seeing as im a prefect, I know for a fact that there will be ball this year. What say you to going out and getting our outfits early? It’ll be fun, plus we wont have to do any last minute shopping trips to hogsmead. MYER is having a sale? We could take the tube up to town?’ I said hopefully.

  
  
  
  
 

Liz and Jazz’s faces lit up.

  
  
 

Ahh… nothing but a good ol’ shopping trip to burn some calories and lighten the mood (not to mention our wallets).

  
  
  
  
 

DING DONG! The doorbell rang.

  
  
  
  
 

This came as I huge shock to me as I was halfway to the kitchen. I accidentally spilled some of the water in the glass I was holding, then took a step to steady myself, but I found that I was stepping into the puddle of water. Guess what happened?

  
  
  
  
 

SMASH.

  
  
  
  
 

CLUNK.

  
  
  
  
 

‘ARGH! Fuck! Why is it always me!?’

  
  
  
  
 

Lizz and Jazz howled with laughter and rolled around on the floor, banging their fists to emphasis just how funny that was.

  
  
  
  
 

‘Yeh laugh it up’ I said before walking over to the door. I swung it opened and smiled to see an apologetic looking Remus standing there.

  
  
  
  
 

‘About time’ I muttered before ushering him in.

 

 


End file.
